Bleach: Summer Vacation
by cocoamint
Summary: All right everyone is on a vacation to Hawaii! Many things can happen. PLEASE REVIEW! Almost ALL the pairings. PLEASE READ. Chapter 8 and a notice is up! Skip chapter 1, it's kind of boring.  First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

This is my first fanfic.

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

_In Soul Society_

It was a quiet peaceful morning, or so it seems.

"Attention all captains and vice-captains there is an emrgency meeting being

held, I repeat there is an emergency meeting for all captains and vice-captains".

As the captains and vice-captains came into the room where most meetings

were held, they stood in a line(horizontal, facing towards the stage or where

Yamamoto stands).

"Why do we always have to go to these dull, boring and useless meetings?"

whined Matsumoto because she was suffering from a major headache.

"Because it's your duty, vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto" Yamamoto said as he

came in with his vice-captain Chojiro Sasakibe.

"I called this meeting because I have noticed great progress from each

division, so as a reward, each division is going on a vacation to Hawaii!"

Yamamoto said and is still continuing "But...this is only for captains and vice-

captains and that is including the Sasakibe and I".

"But what about our paperwork?" Byakuya asked.

"That will be taken care of by other people in your division." Yamamoto said

calmly.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at noon so be ready. You are all now dismissed."

_In the Living World_

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu come down here I have a surprise" Isshin shouted.

"What is it?" the annoyed Ichigo asked.

"Well, where going on a vacation to Hawaii!" Their father exclaimed.

"When are we going?" Yuzu asked.

"Our flight is tomorrow at noon and... I invited Ichigo's friends!"

"What? Why?" Ichigo yelled.

"Because Ichigo, the more the better."

Please review and also can you PLEASE give me some ideas. It can be any kind of ideas like someone got pregnant, they got drunk, or even they got srrested by the cops. Oh yeah on more thing I'm sorry for mistakes and can you **PLEASE **tell me who you don't want in the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at the airport

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Okay just to let you know I kind of skipped to the next day where they are going to the airport to fly to Hawaii. Also sorry for the mistakes at the end on the first chapter. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes.

I kind of made a mistake in the last chapter because I added more people from Bleach and they were not captains or vice-captains.

* * *

_In the Living World_

"Yay, we're finally at the airport" Yachiru said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited, we're only at the airport" Ikkaku said.

"Cause Baldy, I was getting squeezed in the in the van since there was you, Ken-chan, Homo, and the other luggage that we brought."

"Oh."

"Now everyone calm down, does anybody know where Captain Soifon and her vice-captain is?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think I see china girl, see coming out of that van!" Yachiru exclaimed.

So Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and skipped towards Soifon.

"Finally, we're at the airport!"Soifon said.

"But captain, it's only a airport." Omaeda said.

"I guess I'm the only one who got tortured"

"China girl, how did you get tortured?"

"Yachiru, do you really want to know?"

"Yup"

"Fine I'll tell you."

_Flash back_

_"Hey driver, can you stop by a fast-food resturant?" Omaeda asked._

_"Sorry sir but I only can drive you to the airport."_

_"Oh! How about I give you some money to buy lunch."_

_"Sure sir, which fast-food resturant would you like to go to?"_

_"Omaeda! We can't go to a fast-food resturant."_

_"Why captain? We still have time."_

_"Cause you idiot, the others will be wondering where we stay and you will get lots of gas."_

_"Sir, we're in the drive thru."_

_"Okay I'll have...hmmmm...I'll have one of everything."_

_"OMAEDA!"_

_Moments later after he ate __all__ his food, he became __**really**__ gassy._

_"Pffffffffffffffffffffft"(Sorry I don't know how to type fart sounds.)_

_"Omaeda I hope that and the smell was not from you" Soifon said._

_"Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftt"_

_"Pffffffffffffffffffffffftt"_

_"Pfffffffffffft"_

_"What is that SMELL? It's smell like ... ROTTEN EGGS!"_

_"Sorry captain"_

_"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE GASSY"_

_About five minutes later(to soifon it seems like an hour because of the smell.)_

_They arrived at the airport._

_End of Flash back_

"Wow china girl you were right, it does smell like rotten eggs. I could smell it from here!"

That was true. Anybody who came within five feet radius of the van could smell it.

Then came two other vans. One had Ichigo's family, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo. The other had Urahara and Yoruichi.

So everyone greeted each other and went inside.

"Matsumoto go get the tickets" Hitsugaya said.

"But captain why me?"

"Fine, Yumichika go with Matsumoto"

_At the reception desk(or wherever you get the tickets)_

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi we would like to get our tickets please" Rangiku said

"Okay here you go."

"But wait I have to ask you a question."

"Is that guy with you?" (pointing at Omaeda).

"Yes he is. Why?" Matsumoto was wondering.

"Well we have a five-hundred pound limit and..."

"Oh he is not five-hundred pounds. He's only three-hundred thirty."

"Okay but I have another one."

"Is that guy with you?" (pointing at Mayuri).

"Yes he is. Why?"

"Well can you ask him to take off his mask?"

"Oh that mask is for...tell her Yumichika what the mask is for."

"What? Why me?"

"Just tell her"

"Well the mask is for...ummm...the mask is for his facial surgery."

"Facial surgery?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah facial surgery. The docter said to wear the mask for two months."

"Oh. Well I have another question."

"What is it?" Matsumoto said annoyed.

"Well is that dog with you?" (pointing at Komamura)

"Yes why?"

"Well you have to put him in a cage to bring him with you."

"Okay, but where is the cages?"

"Since he's that big, give this note to the gatekeepers when your going to board the airplane"

"Sure."

* * *

Please review and sorry for any mistakes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped in a cage

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

I might have some spelling/grammer errors. (Sorry.) Thanks for the reviews! Oh and when Yachiru said "", she was referring to Yumichika. If anyone didn't like that name **PLEASE** tell me cause I don't want to offend people. Also if you have any ideas, can you put it in the reviews and I might put all the pairings (if I can) into the story. One last thing, if you have some ocs, you can put them into your reviews. Just include their name, age, height, weight, looks, and their personalities. Try to be specific as you can. Sorry if I asked too much and if it didn't make sense. I kind if skipped all the way to when they are about to go into the airplane. The italics are for where they stay, flash backs, or what the characters are thinking.

* * *

_In the Living World: At the airport: At the airplane gate_

So they went through the metal detectors (also some other stuff that I'm not sure of) and went to their airplane gate.

"Captain Komamura"

"What is it Rangiku?"

"Well, since your kind of "different", the receptionist wanted me to give you this ticket. All you got to do is give this to one of the gate keepers and they will take you to some where else."

"What do you mean by "different"?"

"Umm... nothing at all." Matsumoto said nervously knowing that the gate keepers will put him in a cage.

It's time to board the plane, so Komamura gave his ticket and the gate keepers led him towards the back of the plane and this is what happened.

_Wow it's really dark in here. _Komamura thought.

"Step right into here" the gate keeper said.

Following the instructions, Komamura went into the cage. As he did that, the gate keeper locked the cage and said "Behave yourself cause this is going to be a long flight. Oh and please don't try to move throughout the cage cause your going to make a mess of your self."

_What did he mean by that?_

As the gate keeper closed the door to the storage, Komamura took a step and...

Squish

"What the?"

"Whoa what is that smell too?"

"It smells like...like cow's MANURE!"

"WHAT THE ? THE WHOLE CAGE IS FILLED WITH MANURE!"

_In the airplane _

"Matsumoto, do you think Captain Komamura will be okay in a cage?" Yumichika asked.

"I think so. The receptionist seemed nice."

"Attention all passengers, please put on your seatbelts and turn off all electronics at this time. Since this is a nine hour flight to Hawaii, we will pass out refreshments after take off. Thank you."

_Nine hours passed and now they land into the Oahu airport._

_In Oahu: In the aiport: At the airplane gate_

"Wow that was really long!" Yachiru said.

"Sure was." Kenpachi said.

Then a man came with a stink Komamura.

"Excuse me, is this your dog?"

"Yes it is" Matsumoto said not sure if it is him or not due to the bad odor.

"Umm, Captain Komamura what happened to you?" Iba asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED! I'll tell you what HAPPENED!"

"I was locked into a cage filled with cow's MANURE for MORE THAN FIVE HOURS!"

"..."

So everyone at the airport stared at Komamura wondering why he had B.O.

_At the hotel_

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Can I get the cards to our rooms please?" Iba asked.

"Sure thing here you go. Oh and is that your dog?"

"Yes why?"

"Well would you like to send him to our dog hotel? It provides food and baths for your dog."

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Just take him to that room on your right and show them this ticket."

"Uhh. Okay, thanks."

"Captain Komamura!"

"What is it Iba?"

"Here. You can go to this dog hotel, they will give you free food and ... baths."

"This better be good."

* * *

Please review and sorry if the beginning was to long. 


	4. Chapter 4: Roomates

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Thanks for the reviews again. Also this chapter might be boring but I'm not sure. So, read and enjoy!

* * *

While Captain Komamura is having a great time at the dog hotel (Finally). The others argue about who is sleeping with who in the hotel rooms since each room has two beds each.

_In the Hotel: in one of the rooms_

"I'm not sleeping with Renji, he snores." Masumoto shouted.

"I DON'T SNORE!" Renji shouted.

"So, people think your GAY!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT GAY!"

"Everybody calm down we have arrangements for who sleeps with who" Nanao said.

"You mean you made arrangements for people who would "sleep" with other people" Keigo said.

"Not that kind of "sleep" idiot". Ichigo said.

"What I meant by sleep is, as roomates" Nanao said.

"Oh" Keigo said.

"Now here are the arragements:

The first room is for Rukia and Ichigo.

The second room is for Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Oooooo..." Matsumoto said.

"Be quiet Matsumoto"

The third room is for Renji and ...Kira.

"WHAT?!" Both of them said.

"For the next room it is for Orihime and Matsumoto cause they get along very well."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I WITH KIRA?"

"Because we thought you were gay and Kira was emo"

"So! Give me that list."

At that moment Renji ripped the list into a million pieces.

"Why did you rip the list?" Matsumoto shouted.

"Now we won't know what the other arrangements are!" Ikkaku said.

"Now calm down, you could pick your own roomates" Yamamoto said.

Everyone agreed with his idea and started picking their roomates. Then a few minutes later, they were done and Matsumoto said:

"Let's go to the hotel's swimming pool!"

Again everyone agreed and got their swimming clothes on.

"Alright I'm going" Matsumoto said to Orihime.

_At the hotel's swimming pool_

_Wow look at this huge pool Masumoto thought._

"Hey there I never thought I would see you at a place like this"

* * *

Ok it might be boring in this chapter but keep on checking I am going to update today again! 

Sorry for spelling/grammer errors. Also please review!


	5. Chapter 5: At the pool

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't know what I should put next.

One last thing, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE PAIRS PLEASE TELL ME!

* * *

_At the hotel's pool_

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh just taking a short vacation"

"Does Aizen know your on vacation?"

"Yup. He thought I really needed a vacation sense, I worked REALLY HARD"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Aizen can take a short vacation?" Gin asked._

_"No"_

_"Aww. Why not?"_

_"Cause you can get caught or get killed."_

_"Wow Aizen I didn't know you had feelings."_

_"Why are you thinking that way?"_

_"What way? I'm just saying that your showing your FEELINGS."_

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M GAY!"_

_"WOW! I didn't know you were GAY. So that's why you only choose two GUYS from Soul Society."_

_"FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT GAY. SECOND OF ALL, I CHOOSE YOU AND TOSEN BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WERE LOYAL TO ME."_

_"Okay I get it. Man, you don't need to shout I'm right NEXT to YOU"_

_"Just go take a short vacation"_

_"Thanks Aizen"_

_Before Gin left Hueco Mundo_

_I kind of feel guilty for not giving Aizen anything._

_"I know"_

_Aizen comes into his offi__ce filled with pictures._

_"What are these? WHAT THE? T-t-t-t-these are pictures of ...MEN!"_

_"GIN!" _

_End of Flashback_

"You did that to Aizen to get a vacation?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yup and still glad I did"

"Why?"

"Cause I get to see a BEAUTIFUL LADY who is standing in front of me"

"Rangiku!" Women she knew shouted her name.

"What took you people so long?"

"Well, we had to put the luggage into the rooms and there was a fight or race between red head and orange." Yachiru said.

"Oh. So where IS the guys?"

"They said they will come after they look at the stores in the hotel."

"Hi fox face, what are you doing here?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm on vacation. Why?"

"Nothing. Just hope Snowball doesn't go into shinigami form and try to kill you."

_Few minutes later_

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

Screams of women filled the air.

"Why did you do that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Why are you yelling at me, you should be yelling at Renji. It's his idea."

"That's what you get Matsumoto for calling me gay." Renji shouted.

"But why did we get wet?" Hinamori asked.

"Just for fun." Hitsugaya said.

"Let's do that again! That was fun!" Yachiru said.

"NO!"

The rest of the women said.

"Fine! Let's go into the pool instead"

So some people went into the pool, some stayed on the chairs and said they will go in later, and others said they will just stay out of the water for certain reasons.

Komamura stayed out of the water because his fur might go all over his pool.

Mayuri stayed out cause Kyoraku said that he will scare women and their children away.

_Toshiro's POV_

"Hey captain look at Hinamori doesn't she look cute." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori.

_WOW! She looks HOT in that bathing suit. What am I thinking. She's just my friend. Then again I could ask her out._

_Yeah you should._

_Be quiet Hyorinmaru._

_Why? You know you want to._

_Hinamori's POV_

"Cool look at snowball he has six-packs" Yachiru said.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya.

_WOW! She was right. Shiro-chan has abs and he looks HOT! But he is just a friend or I could ask him out but he might say no._

_Both POV or out of their thoughts_

Hinamori was blushing really red. More darker than Renji's hair and Hitsugaya was blushing slight pink.

"Look at that, my captain thinks Hinamori looks HOT"

"Be quiet Matsumoto"

"Also bun girl thinks Snowball looks HOT too" Yachiru said.

"Thanks Yachiru" Matsumoto said.

"Where's my candy?"

"Later on I'll give you"

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes and for taking very long on updating. 

Also I might be making another story.

Please review!


	6. Notice!

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Author's Notice:**

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah also** **IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THE PAIRINGS PLEASE TELL ME !**** For the next chapter I need help of making up characters. So if you have a character please put it in the reviews similar to this order:**

**First name:**

**Middle name:**

**Last name:**

**Female or Male:**

**Age:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:(tell how they would act in some situations)**

**How they look like:**

**And anything else you would like to tell me about them please add them:**

**Please put them in your reviews like the above or in your e-mail!**

**I will choose some or even all of the characters that is being submitted and put them in my next chapters!**

**Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 6: Some candies can be very bad!

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Thanks for the reviews and characters. Sorry for any mistakes.(I was rushing).

Special thanks to **xroyal.momonessx**, **DarkSamuraiX1999**, and kitsune destiny for making characters for me.

* * *

_At the hotel's pool_

"I want some candy huge melons"

"Not yet Yachiru"

"Why? That's what you said one and a half hours ago!"

"I will give you some candy later. Ok?"

"Awwwww. You're sooooo mean huge melons"

So the sad pink haired vice captain walked around the pool until a mysterious man who was wearing a brown coat and hat asked:

"Hey little girl, you want some candy?"

"YEAH"

"Here take this. It's really good."

Yachiru took the small bottle filled with "candy" without thinking about it.

"Yay! I have some candy, I have some candy, I have some candy"

She opened the small bottle and ate one of the round "candy".

"Mmmmmmm"

"Hey Yama-jii, you want some candy it taste really good?"

"Later on"

"Okay. Here hold the bottle since you would want later. I'm going to go get my toy, be right back."

Yachiru skipped happily away from Yamamoto who was lying down on one of the pool chairs.

_On the other side of the pool_

"Hey Omaeda aren't you going in the pool?" Renji asked.

"Renji don't even try make him go into the pool" Soi fon said.

"Why?"

"Cause he's only going to embarrass you and everyone else that he knows"

"No I'm not" Omaeda protested.

"Yes you are"

"Not this time"

"Prove it. Go into the pool with everyone else"

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong captain"

Omaeda took off his robe (or whatever he was wearing over) and he was wearing ... a-a-a THONG.

All the childrens parents rushed to them to cover their eyes including Kenpachi who covered Yachiru's eyes. Whil that happened, almost everyone said:

"WHAT THE "BEEEEEP"

"Told you" Soi fon said.

"OMG" Renji whispered.

"Renji you shouldn't say that, I thought you were GAY" Matsumoto said.

"WHAT THE "BEEP" MATSUMOTO AND WHO IS MAKING THAT NOISE"

"ME" Yachiru said with her toy.(I'm making the story about when she got that)

"Why did you bring that?"

"For fun"

Then on the other side of the pool a little girl said to her dad:

"Look daddy there a whale on there(pointing to the front part of the thong)"

Her dad was a person who loves old time whaling so he brought out his spear (out of nowhere) and aimed at the whale design. Then...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

So Omaeda ran like a mad man cause... well you know why. Then the man said:

"Right in the blow hole"

"..."

"Well whatever red-head, everyone knows you are gay so stop acting like your not" Yachiru said.

"What is wrong with all of you, I am not GAY!"

"Yeah right" Yachiru said.

"No I'm NOT"

"RIGHT" Yachiru said very slowly.

"ARRRGH"

"Sheesh. You don't need to get mad. I have pictures of you and your gay captain kissing."

"WHAT!"

"Fine if you don't believe me then I'll show you the videos of you and your captain making out."

"YACHIRU"

"What is it? Oh wait I know. You want to spend some QUALITY time with your captain?"

Renji came out of the pool and ran to Yachiru. But before he could dodge her attack, Renji got kicked in the shin by Yachiru.

"Hey Yachiru, are you ok your not acting like yourself" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes I'm ok. Man, you don't need to act like my father you know"

"I'm just checking if your ok."

"Well, your just wasting your time. You should've use the time to take Unohana to a room to make out with her."

"YACHIRU"

"What? You shouldn't be surprised, you go out of the eleventh's division at midnight just to meet Unohana and secretly make out with her."

After Yachiru said that, everybody started staring at Unohana and Kenpachi, thinking if they should believe it or not.

"Wow! Now that was too much information." Kira said.

"For you maybe but not me cause I'm not emo"

"Yachiru you better stop that" Kenpachi said.

"Whatevers. But there is two more things that I have to say"

"What is it" Kenpachi asked.

"One, your not the only one who goes out to make out with somebody. Baldy and Homo goes out and goes into the woods to make out and two. You should try that "candy", Yama-jii."

"WHAT! WE DON'T GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Both Yumchika and Ikkaku shouted.

So everyone stayed at the pool until it got dark. Then the bar opened. The bar tender was... Koga.

"What the? I thought I killed you." Hitsugaya said.

"You almost did until Yoruichi picked me up and took me to Rantao for healing."

"Wow! We're learning many things today"

On the other side of the bar there was Yamamoto, Shunsui, and Ukitake.

"Hey Ukitake watch this" Shunsui said.

He walked up to two girls and said

"Ahem. Hello there can I get you two a drink?"

"Umm no cause were under age"

"Oh sorry about that so my name is Shunsui Kyoraku"

The girl closer to him said:

"My name is Kitsune Ametheyst Destiny"

"And mine is Moon"

"Well since we introduced ourselves, we should get to know...OUCH"

"Well I already know what you are perv" Kitsune said.

So they moved to another spot.

"Hahahaha. Wow Shunsui now that was something to watch" Ukitake said.

"Shunsui, I think you should watch me" Yamamoto said after he ate one of the "candy" that Yachiru ate also.

So Yamamoto went up to FIVE young women.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey Shunsui, look at Yamamoto he's still flirting with the five women"

"I KNOW"

"You don't need to be mad about Yamamoto flirting with more women than you"

"Hmph"

"Hey look the bottle that Yachiru and Yamamoto got candy from" Ukitake said.

"Yeah but look" Shunsui said.

On the bottle it reads:

_Warning: May cause personality change and/or other symptoms._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I MIGHT WAIT FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE.**

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHARACTER YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT IT.**

**I will put the other character in the next chapter so don't worry!**

**THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 7: Cause and Effect

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the ocs. They belong to the following people:**

**kitsune destiny owns Kitsune Ametheyst Destiny**

DarkSamuraiX1999 **owns Nao Sakuragi**

xroyal.momonessx **owns Moon**

**"" owns Harry Ichaicha and Alex Shugotenshi**

**(Actually, I own them. I was bored so I made my own characters)**

**Thanks for the reviews! (Again)**

* * *

_Warning: May cause personality change and/or other symptoms._

"Oh "BEEP" Ukitake and Shunsui said simultaneously.

Meanwhile at the other side of the counter.

"So Koga, do you live here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah"

"Where do you live?"

"Around Kalihi. The neighbors there seem nice. There's this guy named Nao Sakuragi..."

"NAO SAKURAGI?" Isshin shouted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give me his address."

"Why?"

"NOW!" Isshin demanded.

Back to the other side of the counter.

"Don't worry Ukitake, Yama-ji wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, your right especially the five women that he's flirting with."

"Hmph. I can do better"

"Riiiight"

"Hey, can borrow money?"

"No"

"Please"

"No" Ukitake said.

Then Nanao walked up to them.

"Hey Nanao-chaaaaannnn can I borrow money?"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because it's getting late"

"So. You should relax a little bit, it's a vacation"

"But..."

"Just relax Nanao-chan and that's an order. Also can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow..."

"NO!"

Now going back to the other side of the counter.

"Alright I got his address! Ichigo watch your sisters I'll be back!" Isshin shouted.

Isshin ran like a mad man.

"What's his problem?" Koga asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Hitsugaya said.

_At the address that Koga gave Isshin_

Isshin knocked down the door to the house, then attacked Nao. This is what happens...

"Hyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Isshin shouted. (sorry I don't know how to type attacking sounds)

"What the..."

"Tsk tsk tsk. My good old lieutenant, our time apart has made you soft and predictable. Also... OUCH"

"Yeah and it made you crazy as ever"

"I miss you too, buddy"

"Whatever"

"Hey come meet my kids"

So Isshin took Nao back to the pool.

_At the hotel's pool_

"Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"WHAT!"

"Meet your uncle!"

"So this is your children"

"Yeah. There's Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo"

"Right"

Then Nao turns around and sees Kitsune.

_Wow, she looks HOT!!! _Nao thought.

After that he looks at Orihime.

_WHOA! She looks SEXY!!!_

Then he looks at Matsumoto.

_Are those real?_

But then...

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!...OUCH!"

"Just like before"

"I see. You still have skills"

A couple of minutes passed by, then two men came into the pool.

"Hey Al, I bet I can get a date with one of those women over there" Harry said.

"Oh"

"Aren't you going to bet"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's useless"

"Fine. I bet that you can't get a date with one of those women over there. No wait scratch that. I bet you CAN'T get a date with that woman who has glasses."

"Harry, can you be quiet I'm trying to read."

"Your not going to take that bet?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's useless just like you"

"No it's not. Oh wait I forgot that you were GAY"

"Harry"

"Wow my dear friend is G-A-Y"

"Harry"

"GAY,GAY,GAY"

"HARRY"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

"FINE I'll TAKE THAT BET. Until..."

"What?"

"You ask out a girl too."

"Deal. 500 dollars?"

"You're on"

So Harry went first.

"Excuse me, miss can I get you a drink?"

"Sure" Matsumoto said.

Unfortunately the candy that Yachiru ate didn't wear off so...

"Hey fox face, looks like somebody going to hit on your girl"

"Where?"

"You blind or what, over there" Yachiru said pointing to the bar.

(Hopefully you know what happens next, but I still have to type it.)

"Hey man, don't bother my girl"

"Your girl! You left me with out telling me where you're going!" Matsumoto said.

"I have my reasons alright!"

"REASONS! IF YOU HAVE REASONS TELL THEM TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Why should I? Even if I tell them to you, you won't remember cause your drunk"

"Do you have a problem with me being drunk?"

"No I don't!"

Then Yachiru interferes.

"He has a problem of asking you out!" Yachiru shouted.

"You little brat. I told you to keep that a secret"

"Y-you want to ask me out?" Matsumoto asked blushing slight pink.

"Yeah. So are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Great, so I'll pick you up at eight"

"No at seven" Yachiru said.

"YACHIRU!" Gin said.

"It's okay. Seven is fine."

"See you then."

Back to the two men.

"Nice one Harry. Another guy got the girl"

"Whatever I'll try again"

* * *

**SORRY if you didn't like it.**

**Also I'm still not sure where the name came from.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL WAIT!!!!**

**SORRY(AGAIN) FOR UPDATING LATE!!**

**PLEASE AS A FAVOR CAN YOU READ THE FOLLOWING STORIES:**

**2AM**

**HELL'S FIRE VERSUS HEAVENS ICE**

**AND OTHER STORIES THAT ARE IN MY FAVORITES.**

**THANKS**


	9. Chapter 8: Asking people out

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. **

**Also I don't own the characters except Alex Shugotenshi  
and Harry Ichaicha. The other characters belong to:**

**kitsune destiny owns Kitsune Ametheyst Destiny**

**xroyal.momonessx** **owns Moon**

**DarkSamuraiX1999** **owns Nao Sakuragi**

**closedofHeart owns Kuro Souski**

* * *

"Whatever I'll try again" Harry said.

So, Harry went walk to...(drum roll please)... Captain Unohana.

"Excuse me miss, can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you, I already have one"

Then Yachiru walked up to Kenpachi. Just to remind you, Yachiru still has the effects from the "candy".

"Yo, Ken-chan"

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"What is it?"

"...Well..."

"What?"

"...It's just..."

"What?"

"Someone's hitting on...nice lady"

"WHAT!"

So Yachiru walked away causally like nothing had happened.

"Man, I want some candy!" Yachiru thought loudly.

"Why?" Alex said.

"Cause I'm hungry and I gave my candy to the old geezer" pointing to Yamamoto.

"Oh. I have some chocolate, do you want some?"

"OKAY"

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm. Hey mister what's your name?"

"Alex Shugotenshi. Yours?"

"Yachiru Kusajishi. Hey Alex did you know your nice?"

"Kind of"

"Hey Alex, can I call you something else?"

"Ok"

"I'm gonna call you ... I know, I'm gonna call you chief, Al, or uncle."

"Why uncle?"

"Cause uncle's give you stuff like candy and toys. Also they're nice to people."

"Oh"

Back to Kenpachi.

"Hey you "BLEEP", back off"

"LIKE WHAT THE "BLEEP" I DID TO YOU?!"

"NOT TO ME YOU "BLEEP", TO MY sweet little angel, Unohana"

"Wow, teddy your so sweet."

"Thanks sweetheart"

Then both Kenpachi and Unohana started smiling and...blushing.

(Well you might know what everyone was doing, but still it's fun to type it.)

Everyone looked at the couple with jaws dropped and a soft whisper of "WHAT THE "BLEEP"

"K-K-KENPACHI JUST BLUSHED." Ikkaku shouted.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kenpachi yelled back.

"...No sir..."

"Well my little angel, since we stay on vacation why don't we go on another date?"

"Sure"

"WHOA!!! WAIT A MINUTE!! DID YOU JUST SAY **ANOTHER **DATE?!" Ikkaku shouted.

"YES I DID. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"No but, when did you start dating?"

"I already told you people, THEY GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER!!!!" Yachiru yelled.

"..."

"Good now that's done. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS" Kenpachi said.

"WOW Harry. THAT was something to watch!" Alex said.

"WHATEVER. I'll try again."

So he walked up to...(drum roll again please)... Hinamori.

"Hello miss, can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh... no thanks"

Back to the table with the chief (Alex) and Yachiru.

"Can you wait here chief, I'll be back?"

"Sure."

So Yachiru walked up to Hitsugaya.

"Yo, Snowy"

"It's..."

"Yea I know already. Sheesh we stay on vacation."

"What do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"...It's..."

"What?"

"...Well..."

"What?"

"Someone's hitting on..."

"On?"

"On... Hinamori"

"So?"

"But they could ... hurt her"

"WHAT?"

Yachiru walked causally back to the table.

"Well, chief get ready to watch something good"

Hitsugaya walked to Harry.

"Hey man, if you ever hurt Hinamori I WILL KILL YOU!"

"WOW!! I"M SOOO SCARED." Harry said sarcastically.

"WHY YOU..."

"HEY brat. Is this guy bothering you?" Kenpachi asked.

"YEAH. He wants to hurt Hinamori AND he thinks that I can't hurt him"

"HAHAHA!!! Man YOU don't even KNOW who your dealing with" Kenpachi said.

"YEAH AND YOU DON"T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH "BLEEP" "BLEEP" Harry said.

"You sure about that. Before you know it I'm gonna rip your "BLEEP" off." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah. Right after I freeze them off" Hitsugaya said.

Then the chief stepped in.

"Whoa. Guys calm down. We don't need a fight at a pool"

"YEA WE DO" The three of them said.

"Harry these two people are CAPTAINS"

"RIGHT AND HOW DO YOU "BLEEPING" KNOW THAT"

Then Yachiru stepped in.

"PEOPLE JUST CALM DOWN. MAN, the chief here is right. We don't need a fight. The problem here is that Snowy wants to ask Bun girl out and the other guy, Harry wants a date with a girl."

"Shiro-chan wants to ask me out?" Hinamori blushed bright red.

"Just accept it Hinamori. I mean , you DO have a crush on him RIIIIGHT"

"Okay I'll go"

Then Hinamori turned as red as Renji hair and Hitsugaya turned slight pink.

"Hey nice lady's assistant, why don't you go on a date with Harry"

"Ok" Isane said.

"Good it's all settled. Oh one more thing."

"WHAT IS IT?" Everyone said.

"SHEESH, I JUST wanted to say that Ichigo wants to ask Rukia out and Uryu wants to ask Orihime out too."

Byakuya objected but majority of the crowd let them.

Then a guy came into the pool area. His name was Kuro Souski.

He took out his sword and started going by people with colored hair other than black and tried to shave off their hair.

"What the?" Is all you will hear from people. When he was trying to shave off Ichimaru's hair, he stopped. He looked at Matsumoto's boobs and said

"I-I-It's b-big"

"Yeah. Why?" Matsumoto asked.

All he did was stutter and shiver. Then two more women came by her. They were Orihime and Kitsune.

"What's his problem?" They both asked.

"T-T-They have b-b-big boobs"

"YEAH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Kuro ran like a mad man.

Back with Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"EWWWWWW" Hinamori said.

"What?"

"That guy looks like Captain Aizen but OLDER"

"Oh"

Back to the table with the chief, Yachiru, and Harry.

"Alright, I have a DATE!" Harry said.

"Yeah thanks to Yachiru" Chief said.

"Yup all thanks to me and Chief. But you know Harry I have to tell you something."

"What is it Yachiru?"

"YOU **SUCK** at getting dates!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Stop Harry, it's my turn to get a date."

So the chief walked up to Nanao.

"Excuse me, one iced tea please" Alex said.

"..."

"Sorry to be rube but, you don't look like your having any fun."

"Look if your going to ask me out then my answer is NO." Nanao said.

"Why?"

"Well why do you want to ask me out?"

"Hmm. To tell the truth, it started with a bet."

"And that's is why I said NO."

"That is true but.."

"You are just wasting your time. You should turn around and leave if this is happening because of a bet."

"..."

"Well aren't you leaving?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because even if I came here because of a bet I still could've turned it down."

"Your point?"

"I have other reasons why I came here to ask you out."

"So what are they?"

"Your beautful."

"Even if someone's beautiful it doesn't mean that people like them for who they are. They have to know that person's personality."

"Yeah I know. That's why I want to go on a date with you. So do you accept?"

Then Yachiru comes in.

"Aww come on. I can tell you that this guy is nice,caring, and honest. So will you accept it or not?"

"Well.."

"Your on vacation"

"Fine I accept"

"Okay but can you guys kiss?"

"I can but why?" Alex said.

"Okay but do it in... about 5 minutes"

So Yachiru ran to almost everybody.

"So your honest?" Nanao asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Can you prove it?"

"Sure. How about this. I promise to you that on the first three dates I will give you a kiss for each of them."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Back with Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Hey peeps, I bet you ten dollars that the chief and the lady with glasses is going to kiss" Yachiru said.

"Yeah right. I know Nanao-chan. She's hard to get." Shunsui.

"Are you sure?"

"Fine deal. Now watch." Shunsui said.

So everybody watched.

"Well it's about five minutes." Alex said.

"Yeah" Nanao said.

"Okay then here's your kiss"

And with that Alex pressed his lips slightly on Nanao's lips.

"YEESSSS!!! I got ten dollars from EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!" Yachiru said.

Again everyone's jaw dropped and they were speechless. A person who always rejected her Captain's attempts at kissing her was kissing someone else. (I'm not sure if that made sense)

"Wow! Hey Shunsui did you see that?" Ukitake said.

"Y-yeah"

"What? Jealous?"

"NO." Shunsui said.

"You sure?"

"Ofcourse. I'll be jealous if they lasted more than three dates."

"Why three dates?"Ukitake said.

"Cause that's when I count couples as boyfriend and girlfriend." Shunsui said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	10. NOTICE

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Notice:**

**I need suggestions for the following dates in the next chapters if you have one PLEASE submit it. It should be a good first date. You can submit more than two but it has to be in the same review.**


	11. Chapter 11: When is the day gonna end?

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Or the song.**

**Also I don't own the characters except Alex Shugotenshi (Chief, Al, or uncle)  
and Harry Ichaicha. The other characters belong to:**

**kitsune destiny**** owns Kitsune Ametheyst Destiny**

**xroyal.momonessx** **owns Moon**

**DarkSamuraiX1999** **owns Nao Sakuragi**

**closedofHeart** **owns Kuro Souski**

**Hisashuu** **owns Shedai Arashi**

**Mase** **owns Ash**

**Demonade** **owns Chihara Uzi**

**One more thing, when I put a "bleep", I'm going to put the same amount of letters as the word.

* * *

**

"Why three dates?"Ukitake said.

"Cause that's when I count couples as boyfriend and girlfriend." Shunsui said.

So everybody had a good time (well at least most of them did). A few people got angry cause they loss ten dollars to a little girl, which is Yachiru.

"YACHIRU COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Renji said.

"Why?" Yachiru asked.

"CAUSE YOU KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO KISS!" Matsumoto said.

"So. How much you want to bet that Snowy and Bun girl are going to kiss on their first date?"

"YACHIRU JUST GIVE OUR MONEY BACK!!!!!!!"

"But I got it fair and square."

"JUST GIVE IT!" Renji shouted with rage.

"Fine then but it has to be a bet."

Renji and Matsumoto stopped.

"What's the bet?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

"Hmmmm. I know! I bet ten dollars that Red head can't get a date for tomorrow!" Yachiru said.

"I'm on Yachiru's side" Matsumoto said.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!!!!!!!" Renji said.

"Come on Red head, just get a date by tomorrow."

"Fine. But I will prove you wrong. I CAN get a date!"

So Renji walked off to a random woman. But of course the lady is beautiful.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help staring at you since your so beautiful."

"Why thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"Well are you off tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am."

"Can I pick you for a lovely dinner?"

"Sure here's my number."

"Whoa wait a minute lady." Yachiru interfered.

"Why?" The lady asked.

"Cause I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE this man right here has a tattoo from a mafia gang. He only wants your number so he can call you and kill you when your on the "date" with him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

So the lady ran out of the pool while screaming. It went like this with nine more women who were screaming and running away from Renji. Then came this one person.

"Excuse me miss, can I buy you a drink?"

"Now why would you do that?" the "lady" asked.

"Because you are a beautiful lady that I would like to spend some time with."

"Hmm. Fine I would be delighted to go on a date with you. Here's my number."

"No wait I would give you my number." Renji said.

"I wouldn't keep that if I were you." Yachiru interfered again.

"What are you doing?" Renji whispered.

"Saving your life and dignity."

"Yeah right. You only want to win the bet."

"I'm not kidding."

Then the "lady" interrupted.

"Excuse me kid but why shouldn't I keep the number?"

"BECAUSE his butt is hairy as a gorilla."

"So is mine."

"Yeah but he waxes his legs, arm pits, and eye brows."

"I do that too."

"HE WEARS PINK PANTIES AND BRA."

"So your saying he's a woman."

"YES!!" Yachiru said.

"Well I have a confession to make."

"What?" Yachiru and Renji said.

Then in a manly voice the "lady" said:

"I'm not a lady, I'm a man. Also I wear pink boxers."

"..."

"Well it's getting late and I have to go. So I'll call you tomorrow. Bye sexy mama."

Then the lady... or man left the pool area.

"Nice one Red head you won the bet and a date with a weird and hairy...guy."

"..."

"Well if you want the money come talk to me."

"..."

So Yachiru left Renji and walked to Matsumoto.

"So did he get a date?" Matsumoto asked.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"Well the date he got was a man but dressed like a lady. But when we met the man he talked and looked like a lady. Then later on in the conversation the lady confessed that he was a man." Yachiru talked way too fast for anyone to understand.

"...What did you say?"

"THE LADY THAT RED HEAD IS GOING TO DATE IS A MAN." Yachiru said very slowly.

"WHAT!!!!"

"I said it twice!!!!" Yachiru said.

"I know but... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Renji thought he was asking out a lady but that person is actually a man!!!!" Matsumoto said. Unfortunately everybody heard her.

"Wow man. I thought you were straight." Ichigo said.

"Hey I didn't know that lady was a man." Renji said.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT" everybody said.

A hour past by and nothing happened. Then Byakuya was walking towards the other side of the bar until he bumped into a young beautiful lady.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Byakuya said.

"Yes I'm fine." Kitsune said.

"S-s-so um... are you on a v-v-vacation?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well umm... w-w-would you like t-t-to go out s-s-sometime?"

"Sure. Here's my number. Call me."

And with that Kitsune walked away. Then Byakuya sat next to Renji.

_I don't know why but that lady. That __**BEAUTIFUL**__ lady made me feel the same way I felt when I was with Hisana. _Byakuya thought to himself.

"Hey captain, I'm saying this cause I care" Renji took a deep breath. "YOU SUCK at talking to women."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey captain, can I ask you a question?" Renji asked.

"What?"

"Are you gay? Cause if you are then..."

"Abarai I AM NOT GAY!!!!! CAUSE IF I WAS "BLEEEEP" GAY, I BYAKUYA WOULDN'T HAVE KISS A GIRL, MADE OUT WITH A GIRL, GET MARRIED TO A GIRL, OR HAVE "BLEEEEP" "BLP" WITH A GIRL!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!"

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Renji said.

Then Byakuya walked away silently. After that Yachiru came.

"Ooooooooo. Renji got REJECTED." Yachiru said.

"Be quiet Yachiru."

"Renji got rejected by his own captain. What a shame."

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOUR GONNA WISH THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING!!!!!"

"Dude, I'm saying this cause I really care. You suck at getting dates AND threatening people." Yachiru said.

"ARRRRGGGG" Renji yelled.

"Oh I know what you are. Your a pirate."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT"

With that Renji chased Yachiru all around the pool. Then it came REALLY late and everyone started going back to their rooms. After that Yachiru had a plan.

"Hey uncle, can you do a favor for me?" Yachiru said.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Well, I have a feeling that someone is going to stay for a little while. Sooooooo. Do you have a video camera?"

"Yeah"

"Go get it."

A few minutes later...

"Okay here it is." Alex said.

"I want you to stay here for a while and record what is happening here. Can you do that?" Yachiru said.

"Yeah but how am I going to give you the video"

"Aren't you going to pick up your date?"

"Yeah."

"Then you could give it to me at that time."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Alex said.

"Goodnight uncle" Yachiru said.

The chief hid behind something and waited. Then there was only Hinamori. She looked up to the sky and started singing.

(Before you read or skip the lyrics to Misty's Song, I **REALLY****REALLY**** RECOMMEND **you to open up another Internet window or tab and go to you tube. Then search Misty's Song and click the **FIRST VIDEO**. Or follow the link below this instructions. After that, come back to this window and follow the lyrics).

IGNORE THAT PART!!!!

[ASH Goodnight Brock, g'night Pikachu...  
g'night, Misty. See ya in the morning.

[Misty Good night, Ash. Sweet dreams.

PLEASE IGNORE THAT PART!!!!

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars  
And moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
He won't admit  
But it's true  
You look at me  
I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no, I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that  
I love you

I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line  
Every word  
I tell myself, 'Today could be the day'  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you  
You look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no, I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that  
I love you

Why  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I've tried, tried  
But I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you  
The way I do  
Can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no, I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that  
I love you

repeat

IGNORE THAT PART TOO!!!

[ASH Did you say something, Misty?

[MISTY Me? No, nothing! I didn't say anything, Ash. G'night!

IGNORE THAT PART TOO!!!

Then Matsumoto came back to get Hinamori.

* * *

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

**ALSO THE AMOUNT OF LETTERS IN THE "BLEEP" IS THE SAME AMOUNT OF LETTERS IN THE WORD THAT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!**


End file.
